


Not Completely Clueless

by benjji2795



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, but Tango is totally gay, he's my son, it's just the rules, it's not mentioned in the fic yet, of course he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjji2795/pseuds/benjji2795
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because he asks a lot of questions, it doesn't mean he's completely clueless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Completely Clueless

**Author's Note:**

> So I had a lot of feels about my newborn son, Tango (who, until I get an actual name from Ngozi, I'm going give him the first name Travis), and I had to quickly put something together. This is just kinda like an introductory bit, detailing the events of today's comic from Tango's perspective.
> 
> I didn't even revise this, so I'm sorry for any errors.

He’s always asked a lot of questions. His mom always said that the second he learned to talk, he started asking about anything and everything, and he’s never stopped. Tango knows he isn’t all that smart, but he’s curious as hell; he wants to know, he wants to understand, so he asks.

 

And he knows that it drives everyone around him mad. He’s never been able to ignore the groans from his classmates when he raised his hand. He hasn’t missed the barely suppressed eye rolls his teachers gave him, and he’d even had one particularly ornery teacher tell him that when he was the one asking, _yes_ , there were such things as stupid questions.

 

Everyone around him gets so frustrated when he asks question after question; everyone, except his mom, who would simply chuckle and shake her head, like she’d been doing since he was six years old. And so when he heads off to college, at Samwell, he tries so hard to tone it down, to ask fewer questions.

 

But then the short, cute blond boy that is showing them around the—the “Haus”— says, “Any questions?” and he just can’t help it. He raises his hand.

 

“Yes, Tango?” Bitty asks.

 

“I have like… …so many questions,” he replies, because the Samwell hockey team is so—well, _strange_ , and that’s how he understands strange and unusual things: by asking questions. And in asking questions, he begins to understand.

 

There’s Chowder, the team’s goalie who has the energy and enthusiasm of a young puppy, and is living in Jack Zimmermann’s (!!!!) old room. He got it through something called “dibs,” which he never really explained, but that was mostly his fault, because he got distracted by the Sharks…well, it looks like a Frisbee, but he’s still not entirely sure. He asked Chowder what his favorite team was, even though his room was totally decked out in San Jose Sharks gear (it’s honestly impressive how dedicated he is), just because he wanted to be sure.

 

He asks about the bylaws while Dex, who is freckled with brilliantly red hair, is showing them the basement. They’re scribbled on the wall behind the water heater in nearly illegible print, but something like bylaws seem important. If there are rules, Tango needs to know them, so he doesn’t become some kind of outcast with the team.

 

“Do we have to like, memorize those?” he inquires, scratching his head.

 

Dex glances at him strangely. “Uhhhh. Not really.”

 

While Bitty serves them pie, he sits down at the table next to Nursey and asks about Kent Parson, because he swears he heard somewhere that Kent came to a party at the Haus.

 

“Is it true Kent Parson came to a party last year?” he asks, because he’s _Kent Parson_ and he might have been here, _in this very room_.

 

“Yes, it’s true, Parse came to a kegster,” one of the defensemen and co-captains, Ransom answers.

 

 _“Wow…”_ he replies, because Kent was definitely in this same Haus. “What was he like?”

 

“Oh well. You know. _Bless his heart_ ,” Bitty responds, and something about his tone seems off, but his words seemed nice enough.

 

“Oh, so pretty nice then,” he says as he takes a bite of pie, crust first, ignoring the strange looks the rest of the team is giving him.

 

“So you’re a frog? And I’m a tadpole?” Tango asks when he’s doing lunges with Nursey, because the whole frog/tadpole thing was mentioned way too fast for him to ask about when it was first brought up.

 

“Well, you’re a true frog, but we’re _The Frogs_. So you’re still _a_ frog. But most of The Frogs are calling you guys _tadpoles_ ,” Nursey explains.

 

And that…it…well, he can’t get his head around what Nursey is saying, because it’s just a little too complicated. “So I’m a tad…true…pole… _frogman_? Oh no…it’s like the time I ate ice cream…too fast.”

 

The other captain, Holster, tells Nursey to stop messing with him, and Tango is grateful.

 

He asks the team manager—Tango thinks he remembers her name as Lardo, but he’s not sure—about these guys that Dex was going on and on about, one of which was going to Harvard, another was always naked, and one had a crazy mustache and—

 

Well, he didn’t get to ask about the others, because Lardo very curtly pointed out that all of these guys were actually _one_ guy—Shitty. For some reason, she didn’t seem very happy to be talking about him.

 

The last thing he has to ask about, he asks just before their first practice.

 

“Hey, Bitty…one last thing? You played on Jack Zimmermann’s line, right? What’s he like?”

 

Bitty is quiet for a minute, a blush blooming on his cheeks and a silly grin contorting his lips.

 

“…passionate!” he finally answers. And woah, he knows immediately that Bitty has some kind of feelings for Jack. Yes, he can tell that; just because he’s not the smartest person doesn’t mean that he can’t pick up on the obvious things (and boy, is Bitty obvious).

 

“…okay. You guys answered all my questions,” Tango says as they skate away from him onto the ice, as Holster yells something about suicides.

 

Well, they’ve answered all his questions for now. He’s sure he’ll have more later.


End file.
